Tank
The is the first variation that the player will have once they start a game. It possesses one barrel which shoots one bullet at a time in a straight path, with slight recoil. At Level 15, four upgrade choices will be given to the player: Twin, Sniper, Machine Gun and Flank Guard. At Level 30, the choice for the Smasher upgrade will be available. Level 30 and 45 will once again prompt the player with options of other "sub-categories" of tanks. For information on these other tanks, see here. __TOC__ Design The basic tank features a simple circular body with one gray barrel mounted in the front. The body can be either blue or red (In 4 Teams and Tag Mode, it can also be green or purple), depending on the tank's team. (In FFA or Maze, for each player their tank is blue and all other (hostile) tanks are red) Beginning Strategies *Upon starting the game, try to find and kill any Blue Pentagons near your spawn area, as they award the most points for levelling up. If there are none nearby, try destroying Yellow Squares or Red Triangles instead. Once you have enough points to upgrade a stat, increase your regen at least once. Without it, it will take a while for you to regain your health after taking a hit. Though your strategy may differ from others, it is recommended to upgrade at least some of your max health and regen. *While playing Team Deathmatch, stay near to the spawn area and take out the polygons nearby when you're at a lower level. If the enemy players take up most of the leaderboard or they are spawn-camping your team, consider going to a different area of the spawn camp, or they can most likely kill you if you don't have many upgrades in health. Strategies * "Arena Closer" Strategy: Stay as a basic tank until level 45. Use the following stats: 7/5/0/7/0/7/7/0 or 1/7/2/7/2/7/7/0 to raise your score and have some fun with your build similar to an Arena Closer before the July 11th update and your misleading appearance leads to tanks thinking you're weaker than you are. * "Bullet Tank" Strategy: This build focuses on movement speed that is similar to a Tri-Angle's, and is perfect for mastering fast tanks, escaping battles, and countering a Tri-Angle's onslaught. Use the following stats, along with whatever others you like: 2/2/0/0/0/0/0/7 and watch your tank fly! * Rammer Strategy (Domination/Mothership): Ram into squares and triangles (not pentagons yet as they will drain/empty your health) while constantly upgrading your Max Health. When this stat is maxed out, repeat with Health Regen to your desired amount, and so on with Body Damage/Movement Speed next. continue until your stats look something like this: 7/7/7/0/0/0/5/7. This is just a template. * Surprise Strategy: This build is simple, and focuses more on skill than anything else. Say you want the Penta Shot but hate the Triple Shot. You can either use this on the basic tank (more surprise) or the Twin. Or maybe you don't care for the Sniper or Hunter, but you want to try out the Predator. All you do is upgrade the right stats for the Lvl 30 or 45 upgrade you want, and carry out as a basic tank. When you're at the right level, you can either upgrade right away or wait until someone is close by, eyeing you. Then, quickly press the upgrade buttons and surprise them with your sudden upgrades. * "Morpher" Strategy: This strategy could possibly save your life if you are being attacked but turn into the wrong tank and, "Boom! You're dead." ** Tier 2 Morpher: Get to level 15 and you can use any type of build. To actually have a Morpher you need to not choose a class. Let's say you're under attack by a Machine Gun, "Transform" Into a tank that could overwhelm a Machine Gun and that could save your life but... You aren`t a Morpher anymore :(. ** Tier 3 Morpher: Congratulations! You reached level 30 as a Tank (Morpher) without getting killed! If you are under attack just do the following protocol: 0. Don't panic. Stay calm. 1. Move a bit away from the enemy tank. 2. Upgrade your tank into the enemy tanks class's weakness. 3. You've saved your life! Trivia *Many believe that the Polygons give more points when you are a basic tank. This is not true. Polygons will always give the same amount of points, no matter the variation. But as higher level requires more points, making it appear that using Tank the Tier 1 tank will reward more points, just because many will upgrade their tier whenever possible. *The Tank class is somehow the most popular class in the game. As everybody start/restart a game as a Tank, everybody will use them for at least one second. *The Tank provides no benefits or disadvantages, nor buff and debuff at all. *Weirdly, the basic Tank's bullets are actually the fourth most powerful in the game, only under Destroyer with Annihilator and then Hybrid's giant balls. *The Tank is one of two classes that has an upgrade directly branching from it that is two tiers higher than itself, the Smasher (Tier 3). The other tank with this quality is the Machine Gun, branching to the Sprayer (Tier 4). *This Tank, along with the Twin, Triplet, Triple Shot, Quad Tank and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game (before its public release). *The tank has the most amount of classes it can upgrade to in the game along with Overseer and Trapper at 5. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Old Classes Category:Merge